The invention relates to medical compresses made of a textile web material, especially gauze compresses, in a user-friendly form. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing such compresses.
Medical compresses have been known for the treatment of acute wounds in emergency medicine or for use in surgical interventions for a long time. These compresses essentially differ by the material used and are thus divided into gauze compresses and nonwoven compresses. Gauze compresses are usually made of a cotton fabric that has a coarse or fine lattice structure depending on the thread density. The requirements of the gauze in the formation of compresses are defined in DIN EN 14079.
Because the gauze compresses have a lattice structure, which has the drawback that terminal threads can come loose, many solutions have been proposed to prevent this detachment. For example, DE 2261889 describes a compress that has at least one meshed strip. The meshing of the threads forms two borders lying opposite each other from which no threads can become detached. The compress is constituted by a partial section of this strip material, wherein the cut edges of this section are folded in. Moreover, DE 9014500 proposes a gauze compress that has thermoplastic threads, tapes, strips, or nonwoven strips in the immediate vicinity of a cut edge. These additional materials are welded, heat-sealed, or glued to the gauze. For example, compresses with folded-in edges have become established on the market as a known type of gauze compress. These proposed solutions or existing products have the common feature that they are seen as too complicated and/or costly to manufacture.
The object of this invention is to provide alternative, textile, medical compresses that provide a high degree of reliability in use while being inexpensive to manufacture. Moreover, a plurality of such compresses should be easy to stack, wherein the compresses should occupy the smallest possible packaging volume. In addition, a method is to be provided to manufacture these compresses.